Unraveled
by TaylorAnnMD
Summary: Izumi Akayama is a shinobi with a path that not many have the courage to follow. (This is rated M due to later chapters!)
1. Prologue

We all have our stories. Some intertwin so intricately it's hard to tell their plots from one another. This story is of Izumi Akayama a shinobi from Kumogakure, or the Village Hidden by Clouds. This specific village is part of the Lightning Country, which is a peninsula and the only land that borders it is Shimo. Its geographical location allows it to have high economic wealth as well as a pretty decent military. The population is scattered and rather low due to the cold and rocky terrarian. Majority of the villages are situated on the peaks of mountains hidden among clouds. The Hidden Cloud is ran by the Sixth Raikage Isamu Akayama, who took after when the Fifth Raikage Darui passed away. Izumi is the youngest daughter of Isamu and carries the two-tailed demon cat, which was retrieved from the Akaksuki when they murdered the previous carrier, Ni'i Yugito. Only Isamu and a few other elders are aware of her situation, but the rest of the country thinks the demon died along with Ni'i. Izumi's current status is the youngest Jounin of her village who is also a Hunter Ninja. Her true potential has just sprouted when a huge storm happened to bring through a stranger.


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

**I do not own rights to Naruto. Thanks for reading guys! Please let me know how you like it seeing as this is my first story on here.**

The echoes of footsteps on stone fill the rock valleys of Kumogakure. The footsteps belong to four ANBU black operatives and their leader is a five foot three inch, small framed female. Her body is covered by the traditional black cloak, while her white braid hangs out from the right side underneath her cat mask. Izumi Akayama usually pursues her objectives without being weighed down by others, but the osprey scout reported massive wreckage along the south side of the bay.

Akayama raises her arm to stop her comrades. The mountains are silent besides the gentle resonance of waves ebbing and flowing against the rocky Minami Bay shore. There is no sound evidence of the said wreckage meaning there is not even the sound of plywood scraping against the sand. Izumi turns pressing her finger against her lips and signaling she was going to scout the area before they went in.

Izumi disappears from the groups' sight. Her body moving effortlessly through the scraggly brush that lined the mountain walls. She hides behind one of the larger, fuller trees about two hundred meters from the shore. The wreck is visible now, silently moving with the calmer waves of the season. A heavy fog hangs over the water probably explaining how the wreck occurred. If one is not from this area, they will not know how to navigate through the rocky seafloor.

She scans the shore for any sign of life and sees one man face down on the shore. She lets out a low whistle telling the rest that the area is secure. She waits for them to arrive and points to the unmoving body.

In a soft whisper she states, "I will take care of him. Look for any other possible survivors."

They nod in acknowledgement to the order and disperse accordingly. As they search, she kneels beside the man and flips him on his back. Leaning down, she listens to find a heartbeat, but there is no sign of breathing. She places her hands over his lungs sensing the water coating the insides of his lungs. Her eyes close as her chakra connects to all the present water molecules and slowly moves the water to his windpipe, then out his mouth.

Once removed, he violently starts coughing and gasping for air. His eyes shoot open trying to sit up, but she pushes him back down.

"Rest," she demands pressing her fingers against his forehead making him fall asleep.

The rest of the squad surrounds Izumi, all empty handed.

"The ship is from the Land of Earth possibly carrying trade goods, but that's all we could find. There are no other survivors," the soft-spoken Eiji Kanno reports.

"That is unfortunate," Izumi says standing. "Let's get him back to the village and send word to the Land of Earth of our findings."

Two of the members pick up the man and they return to the village. Izumi once again leading the way, her cloak and hair flowing behind her. They arrive to their gates which immediately open to their presence.

"Take him to the Infirmary. I will inform Lord Raikage of our findings," Izumi states turning to head to the blue building on the highest mountain to meet her father.

"Yes, ma'am," they say in unison taking off as well.

Izumi arrives to the highest floor and knocks on her father's door.

"Enter!" his booming voice proclaims.

She steps through the door stopping in front of his desk her hands folded neatly in front of her. "We only successfully rescued one man from the wreckage. His ship was from the Land of Earth, possibly carrying goods for trade. The steersman probably was not familiar with our waters, which probably led to them crashing into many of the protruding rocks in the bay. I have sent two with him to the Infirmary and one to send word to their kage," Izumi reported watching as he finished writing a sentence.

The Raikage Akayama's face is lined with age and his skin leathered from time. His eyes are still a piercing grey, which Izumi adopted, and can make anyone feel insignificant and useless. But once one is on his good side, his humor and lightheartedness is known throughout the lands. Izumi is familiar with both of his sides because he is a fair man who treats everyone equally no matter if one is his blood or not.

He takes off his reading glasses placing them on the desk rubbing his eyes. "That is heartbreaking. I will personally send my regards to Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi. Hopefully not too much was lost," he murmurs, mostly to himself.

He looks up and asks, "Can you remove your mask? I would like to see the face of my beautiful daughter!"

She does as he says and a huge smile comes across his face. "You look more and more like her everyday," he reminisces searching her face.

Izumi looks down in anger and instantly the Raikage stands shaking his head, "You need to stop being so angry. An eighteen year old should not hold so much resentment for someone that had such a little part in their life."

She holds her tongue due to the commonality of this particular conversation. Izumi's mother is the type of person she is ordered to track down - the people who abandon their village for their personal agenda and usually illegal activities. Her father knows that is the reason she became a hunter-nin, so one day she catches a trail leading her to the person who destroyed his heart, as well as her own.

Isuma holds her face and kisses her forehead. "How are you doing? The constant traveling isn't wearing you out too much is it?" he teases leaning against his desk.

She cracks a smile, "Of course not. I'm your daughter after all. I don't know what the term "worn out" even means or is a part of my vocabulary."

He laughs replacing his glasses picking up a folder. "Well that's good because I just got word from Sunagakure. They are requesting assistance due to a threat of attack from Otogakure's Jūgo of the Scales," he explains.

Izumi's eyes widen slightly and asks, "But I thought he was with that Uchiha boy?"

"Apparently he separated from that group about two months ago and went completely rogue. He has started his own objective similar to Orochimaru's and both the Kazekage and I are worried. I want this taken care of before it becomes a real issue," he ends on a serious note.

She gives him a curt nod, "Understood. When do I leave?"

"Make sure everything is in order from your last mission and then be on your way," he stated putting his hands on her shoulders. "And like always be careful and come back to me."

"Of course, Father," she smiles kissing his cheek. She turns placing her mask back on and leaves heading to the Infirmary.

As she walks through the door, she is greeted by the two who are looking over the man. "What's his status?" she inquires.

"He is stable, but his body has received enormous damage. We think his ship was attacked before washing to shore," one reports.

She peers into the room thinking of their next move, watching as his chest rises and falls. "Send out a team to examine the wreckage thoroughly. I want every inch of that shoreline searched, as well as an area three meters from the shoreline," she orders. "Also, did Eiji send that message to the Tsuchikage?"

"I will deploy a team right away and yes ma'am, he has. It should arrive tomorrow morning. ," Takumi replies.

"Thank you. You're dismissed," she states glancing at him.

He walks away and she looks at the other, "Stay here. Don't allow anyone but the medical-nin who treated him. Any unfamiliar faces trying to see him, you detain them immediately. Understood?"

He nods, "Yes, ma'am!"

Izumi heads to her apartment to gather a traveling bag. _Sunagakure...it has been awhile_, she thinks as she places clothes and other necessities into her bag. _I wonder how Gaara has been since the last time I saw him._ She finishes packing throwing her bag on her shoulders looking around making sure she didn't miss anything.

_Jugo of the Scales better not show his face, _she thinks closing her door_. If so, times will be tense in the Land of Wind._


	3. Chapter Two: Interruption

**_I do not own the rights to Naruto. Please review and especially, please enjoy!_**

Even the fastest of Shinobi would not be able to make it to Sunagakure in less than five days. So Izumi's travel would be long and into enemy territory for part of the way. She exits the village and heads off quickly heading southwest. This particular path is one she has only done twice before. Both times were to return prisoners to the Land of Wind. The last time she went she was acquainted with the Kazekage.

She remembers him well. Not much taller than herself, this deep, blood red-headed man was a ridged, but fair leader. His piercing blue eyes lined with black were softened with the love he had for his village. No one expected him to become kazekage, but he left the Village Hidden in Leaves with the intent to run his country no matter how much the elder villagers protested. The young villagers found hope in his achievement and they all backed him with complete sincerity. Being a jinchuriki, she finds hope in his success, but the only difference is that no one is aware of her situation.

She continues on the same pace for another one hundred fifty kilometers reaching just outside of Shimogakure - the Village Hidden in Frost. The air around her becomes frigid as she wraps her cloak around her body a little bit tighter. The sun has already dropped over the horizon coating the mountains in a golden haze. The mountains are painted in white and pines decorate the slopes with green dots. Her breath leds her as she moves through the snow to find a resting area.

The nights in Shimogakure can be cruel if one is not prepared. The temperatures can drop -30 degrees Celsius while the wind chill can drop that even fifteen degrees further. Before the wind starts, she sets up her tent heating her body with her chakra preparing for bed. The wind starts to whistle rocking the tent slightly as she eats a food pellet and unzips her sleeping bag. She slips under and rolls on her back with her hands behind her head. Her eyes slowly droop and she drifts off to sleep.

_"I have dropped off your prisoner, Lord Kazekage," Izumi states giving him a deep bow._

_"Thank you," Gaara replies in his sultry, monotone voice returning the bow. "Your services have been very much appreciated."_

_"Of course, it is my village's honor," she says making eye contact with him._

_The scene of the kazekage's office morphs to just the two of them standing in a room, his room. She feels his hands skimming down her sides searching her entire body with his eyes. His breath is hot against her cheek as he frees her hair from the braid. He leans close to her mouth, his lips parting, not breaking eye contact with her…_

She gasps shooting straight up her heart pounding. _Shit_, she thinks, _I hate sleeping while my chakra is trying to keep my body warm._ She always has the craziest dreams when her chakra circulates through her body during sleep. She rubs her eyes and stretches looking at the time. Five and half hours of sleep is a little over what she was aiming for, but still keeps her ahead of time. She gathers her things and heads out heading on a path that goes around Shimogakure due to the fact that her village and this one do not necessarily get along.

The snow is coming down thick skewing her view and only allowing a ten-meter visual of her surrounds. As her body moves through the thick snow, she abruptly comes to a stop as a figure enters her sight. They both are standing still as the snow pelts their bodies. The person before her stands about six feet tall and the frame suggests a male of about one hundred and eighty pounds.

"Identify yourself!" she shouts reaching for the senbons placing them between both her hand's knuckles. The cloak shields both of their movements towards their weapons.

There is no answer, but the unidentified male rushes forward and the glint of his sword makes her move out of the way just as quickly. She looks down as her body hovers above the ground throwing her senbons towards his body. He dodges them almost as swiftly as she dodged his sword. He looks up revealing that the bottom half of his face is covered by a black cloth. His eyes are grey as the night sky within this land. She throws six more senbon where he stands, but only to be deflected by his sword. Her feet land on the branch of a pine tree waiting for his next move.

_He's quick, but his movements aren't as fluid as most Jonin_, she thinks watching as he sizes her up. _Who are_ _you?_

"It must be killing you," he laughs circling the tree, "not knowing who I am, Izumi Akayama."

She slightly smiles at his need for control, but does not answer his silent desire for back and forth conversation. She sits on the branch with her legs crossed moving her hands quickly in one of her favored jutsus. "Hidden Cloud Jutsu!" she shouts as her body disappears and reappears behind him pressing her chakra into his shoulder blades. His body is encased in a white cloud holding his body captive.

He struggles against her jutsu as she walks around to face him. Their eyes meet and she pulls down his mask revealing his face, which cannot be more than eighteen years old.

"Now, what is your name?" she asks calmly holding up one senbon.

He tries to spit in her face, but she just moves her head to the left avoiding it. She chuckles and within a blink of an eye she jams the senbon deep within his solar plexus chakra. He screams in agony and she states, "I just cut off your solar plexus chakra which is tied to your ego, your will and your sense of self. You are probably familiar with this particular chakra point if you are familiar with any torture techniques. Most skilled Jonin know how to overcome an attack on this specific area, but I have a feeling you are not a skilled Jonin, are you?"

He struggles to fit the words that want to form so badly. "No, I-I am n-not," he answers his words exacerbated.

"That's what I thought," she murmurs searching his face. "But you do know who I am, don't you ?"

"Y-yes," he replies tossing his head to the side to break free of the jutsu.

"Why are you after me?"

"There i-is a bounty o-on your head," he answers through his teeth.

"Oh," she says in surprise, "by whom was this bounty placed on my head by?"

"Jugo," he groans.

"Ah," she concedes, "he must know I am on my way to Sunagakure. Is he feeling threatened?"

"I-I don't kn-now. H-he just w-a-ants you d-dead," he stammers.

She weaves another senbon between her fingers contemplating what to do. "You must not know me well if you had the audacity to come at me unprepared," she glares. "I am somewhat insulted."

"I-I didn't come unp-prepared. I-I was just t-the distraction," he stammers once more as she barely dodges a kunai. She hears the rip of fabric as it nicks her cloak pinning itself into a nearby pine.

She scans the area quickly scouting five assailants who all immediately lounge towards her. She throws multiple senbons at her opponents only slightly nicking them. They surround her in a formation similar to what Special Jonin teams practice from her village. _They are all runaways_, she thinks as she defends herself from an onslaught of kunai and shuriken. _All from my village_, she figures out seeing the glint of their headbands.

Her anger begins to seep as she plays offense against these pathetic excuses of human beings. Her body begins to swirl with great velocity as her eyes close and hands form another jutsu. The snow surrounds her like a barrier and bolts of lightning flash within the grey wind wall. Her eyes fly open, "Lightning Cyclone Jutsu!"

Thousands of electrically charged kunai and senbons fly from the isolated storm stunning the missing-nin and killing only two. Izumi's feet touch the ground as she looks at the bodies twitching from the shocks. She looks over at the boy still enclosed in her previous jutsu with a slight delight seeing a horrified look on his face.

She binds the living shinobi together cutting off any form of chakra to be used to escape. Once finished, she sends a note to Kumogakure stating their location and status.

"Hopefully," she calmly states tightening the bindings, "they get here before you freeze to death, but they may not move as quickly as you may want." She stands making eye contact with the conscious, "I thought Jugo would only allow qualified shinobi to take me down."

She shrugs readjusting her gear and making sure everything is in order. She begins on her journey once more. _Even with this delay I can make Sunagakure in five_ _days_, she thinks as her feet slap against the pine's branches. _Hopefully there are no more interruptions._


	4. Chapter Three: The Third Meeting

**_I do not own Naruto. Thank you for all who have read this! Please don't hesitate to review._**

Those four days pass without anymore delays. Her body is weary with travel, but she immediately shakes that feeling as she touches the edge of the Land of Wind. She withdraws the papers stating her reason for being there just in case she runs into any scouts . The sand behind her is scattered with her footsteps and the sun beats down on her all-black cloak.

Finally she takes off her cloak revealing a long sleeve black crop top and skin tight capris. Her Kumogakure headband hangs around her waist and she turns her mask to the side. She takes a deep breath of warm, dry air soaking up the warmth. She loves her village, but they only get sun about a month out of the year and she loves soaking it up when she can get the chance.

About three hours later, Sunagakure comes into view and she sees a line of guards around the eastern wall. As she draws closer, two jump down advancing on her location.

"Identify yourself!" one demands behind a white mask his hand resting on his kunai pouch.

"My name is Izumi Akayama. I was requested here by the kazekage," she states holding out the roll of paper.

He takes it examining the content and with a curt nod to the other, they turn signalling her to follow. The gates draw open revealing a village built from sand. The buildings stand tall surrounding the sphere building holding the kazekage's office. Children play throughout the streets passing a ball back and forth. One runs straight into her and almost falls backward, but she grabs the kid from the neck of the shirt placing him on his feet.

"Thanks, miss!" a boy no older than eight beams up at her.

She just nods looking down at his dirt covered face. She had felt his hand slip into her pocket taking what money she had on her, but she knew he was an orphan by the clothes that he wears. She ruffles his hair slightly and stipulates, "Just as long as you share with the others."

His eyes get wide, but he just nods and runs off to show the others his findings. She smiles and they continue to walk. The two men exchange glances, slightly confused by the situation, but say nothing. They arrive at the front door of the kazekage's building and they wave her through, but stop there.

"Just go to the top floor, it's the third door on the left. He knows you're coming," one states standing guard of the door. She nods in acknowledgement heading to the stairway.

Once she reaches the top floor her heartbeat jumps a little. She stops for a moment puzzled and shakes her head. _It must be from the fatigue_, she thinks moving down the hall. She stops in front of his door and knocks three times.

"Enter!" Gaara's modulated voice shouts.

She opens the door making eye contact with him. Those piercing blue eyes gaze over at her intrigued by her presence. She gives him a low bow and says, "Lord Kazekage."

"Izumi Akayama, it has been awhile. Take a seat. How are you?" he asks pushing some papers aside as she sits across from him.

"I have been well. Lord Raikage has been keeping me busy. How are you?" she replies placing her bag by her feet.

"The village has been keeping me very busy, but I have been doing well," he smiles slightly. He pulls another file in front of him with classified stamped on the front. "One thing has been a thorn in my side, Jugo of the Scales," he divulges flipping open the file. "You are aware of his affiliation with Orochimaru, correct?" She nods. "He has continued with the research of the cursed seal senjutsu, as well as hunting down Itachi Uchiha for the Sword of Totsuka. We have intel he has obtained it," he states in a grave voice.

Her eyes widen in fear. "How sure are you?" she asks trying to regain her composure.

He pulls pictures from the file and slides them over to her. She looks at them intently seeing Jugo with a white sake jar on his back making her tense up. The Sword of Totsuka is one of the deadliest weapons known to any village shinobi. This particular weapon is in liquid form and once released it becomes one of the most versatile weapons ever created. The deadliness comes from the fact that once a person is struck by the blade, they are trapped in an eternal genjutsu within the jar.

"That's why we have requested for your assistance. I know you are somewhat familiar with Jugo," he explains looking her in the eyes. She touches her side where a seven inch scar that lines her ribcage.

She met Jugo when she first became a Jonin three years ago. Her father was asked by Mifune, as an old debt repaid, to bring Jugo down due to the many threats he brought against the Land of Iron to take it over. This was only her third mission as a Hunter-nin and she was being too cocky. She had injured him severely, but he had returned the favor slashing her side open. He was rescued by Sasuke Uchiha right after and no one has heard anything of his whereabouts since. She kept the scar to remind her of not underestimating a target again.

"He's an interesting rouge shinobi," she confesses. "He's strong, one of the strongest men I have ever fought, but his eyes always told a different story. It was as if he never really wanted to hurt anyone, but his body did otherwise."

Gaara shakes his head and in an authoritative voice states, "That doesn't matter, Izumi. He is coming after my people and I want him stopped."

"I understand," she replies. "Where was he last sighted?"

"Takigakure, but that was a week ago. We know for a fact he has not entered our lands. We have had our hawks patrolling the borders and he has not shown his face," he reports folding his hands while his elbows are propped up on his desk.

She looks out the window and asks, "How many shinobi are capable of holding their own against Jugo?"

He takes a deep breath, "I have a feeling only Kankuro, Temari and myself."

She nods, "I had a feeling that was the case and I also have a feeling Jugo will show himself soon. He's erratic and let's his anger take over his sensibility. The attack will be messy and he will only bring three or four others with him, probably marked with the cursed seal."

He rubs his eyes and she can see the muscles around his mouth tense. "We have an underground bunker that can hold the village for a month. I will have my people moved there at daybreak."

She searches his face, "Lord Kazekage, I promise nothing will happen to your people. I will give my life for their safety."

He looks her directly in the eyes seeing how truthful her words are and finds what he's looking for. "Get some rest, Izumi, I can only imagine you are exhausted from your travels. The two who brought you in will take you to the hotel you are staying at."

She stands, "I will see you in the morning."

She turns walking to the door feeling his eyes on her back. A wave a heat covers her body and her hand slightly trembles as she held the doorknob. She takes a sharp breath and walks out. She shakes her head pushing away feelings she could not have.


End file.
